<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hargreeves MaDnEsS by larissa_fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259046">Hargreeves MaDnEsS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa_fanfics/pseuds/larissa_fanfics'>larissa_fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hargreeves Deserve Better [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Asexual Character, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Bisexual Number Five, Crack, Cute, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy, High School, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Moving On, Multi, No Apocalypse, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Pets, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Number Five | The Boy, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa_fanfics/pseuds/larissa_fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of Family  MaDnEsS</p><p>There is gay, There is Crack, There is some bulsh*t cuz I wanted That</p><p>Have fun reading about five being a normal kid and Diego being an overprotective and Klaus being such a mom/dad</p><p>I'm bad at summaries <br/>plz read tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Claire &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Claire &amp; Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Claire &amp; The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch/Lila Pitts, Donna Diego &amp; Everyone, Grace Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Harlan Cooper &amp; Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s), Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hargreeves Deserve Better [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hargreeves MaDnEsS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you don't need to read Family MaDnEsS to understand but plz read it</p><p>thanks :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five goes to school but he's sick</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from the https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653190 {Family MaDnEsS} :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1 Welcome to the Family</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, after everything,</span>
  <em>
    <span> EVERYTHING,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they get sick. First time-traveling to 2019 trying to stop the first apocalypse, then time-traveling to 1963 and wrangling up his siblings to stop another apocalypse, going back to 2019 with their new loves: Lila, Diego’s girlfriend; Ray, Allison’s husband; Dave, who with help from the new Commission was able to remember the Vietnam War and Klaus, the love of his life; Sissy, Vanya’s girlfriend, and Harlan, Sissy's son. Finally then back to 2019.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only for a week later CPS showed up for Allison because of her daughter. They then found Harlan, an autistic boy who CPS forced Vanya and Sissy to take to a doctor and therapist, and Five, who CPS forced his guardians to take to school. It of course caused a commotion because he didn’t have a guardian but they ended up with Diego as Five’s Primary and Klaus as Five’s Secondary guardians. It also took a while to convince said “child” to have a childhood, including the winning phrases: “Let us live vicariously through you” from Klaus and “Let yourself be happy, to get a childhood, take breaks there’s no rush anymore.” from Diego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So two weeks later Five started school. Five tried his best to skip school, but they still went. With brand new “normal” non-academy clothes and shoes, they got a new phone and laptop. After reading the instructions, terms of the agreement, googling other things about said phone and laptop, he became pretty good with technology. They also chose a new name, Quinton. “It means five in Latin so if anyone calls me Five it won’t seem weird,” Five said. 4 months later, Five had friends, started therapy as did everyone else, he stopped saying they're 58, and just seemed happier… and nicer but he won’t admit that. The others were worried about saying anything because they didn’t want to scare him by seeing the change and everything was going well for everybody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego saw Eudora again and they started dating with Lila, who was also polyamorous, Allison got partial custody of her daughter, who gets along with everyone especially Klaus and Five, “the Funny one and the smart one”, and Klaus was fully sober and delighted with Dave, who gets along great with everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray, after some adjusting, started a job to keep busy and was also very happy with his wife Allison. They and Claire also became very close. Luther mostly traveled with Mom. He is doing a lot better, Mom was doing great, traveled a lot, and had the most free will as a robot Mom could get. So all in all, everything is great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day his body decided to screw with him was the same day Klaus decided to create a group chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>{</span>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653190">
    <span>Family MaDnEsS</span>
  </a>
  <span>}</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day prior Five had tried to skip school and this morning he woke up late. The second he opened his eyes, everything came crashing in, the headache, the upset stomach, the dizziness, and the blurred vision. They were sick, their mind supplied after a moment. They groaned, turned off his alarm, and laid in his bed for about 7 more minutes before getting up and started getting ready. They decided to skip breakfast and saw Luther. “Uh hey, Luther? Can I stay home today? I feel sick.” Five asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try Five, I know you just want to skip school. It’s not going to work,” Luther replied, seemingly tried to explain to Five the importance of school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then prove it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Five didn’t even know what that meant and he was too tired to find out. He agreed to go to school and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After messing with his siblings a tad and trying his best to do school work, his friend, who “wasn’t” their boyfriend Damion, asked if he was okay. “Hey, you look a little pale. Are you feeling well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Five muttered. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep and cry and he also wanted a hug. Damion nodded about to say something when Five had the sudden urge to vomit. Five jumped out of his chair and ran to the bathroom, he could hear his teacher yelling at him but he didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the classroom, Damion told the teacher that Five was sick and asked to go make sure he was okay. The teacher allowed it and he went to the bathroom to help Five out after texting his family group chat, telling them that Five is sick. He tried his best to comfort and help the sick child, but after a moment he went back to the classroom to tell the teacher that Five was sick and will be going home, so he grabbed his stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Five explained the situation better to his family, more specifically Diego, they leaned against the toilet for a couple of minutes before vomiting again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Damion was on his way back to the bathroom, he saw a man. </span>
  <span>"Hey kid?" the man called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Damion answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" the man, probably Diego, the one who was going to pick Five up asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you Diego the one who is going to pick up Five?" Damion asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Diego answered.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Well, I'm Damion and these are his things and the bathroom is 2 doors to the left,"</span> <span>Damion answered as he handed Diego a backpack and started to walk away.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Diego nodded to himself and walked to the bathroom and winced in sympathy at the sound of someone hurling. "Five?" Diego asked. Someone grunted a response. Diego assumed it was Five, so he walked up to the stall where he heard it and knocked. "Five buddy you in there?" Diego asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A choked noise came from the stall then with a quiet strained voice they answered, " Y-yeah." Diego opened the unlocked stall door and saw Five on the floor, his head on the bowl, slouched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego went in and kneeled down to their level and pulled Five toward him and Five instantly melted to the touch. Everyone had been trying very hard to be a family when Klaus said that he thought Five was touch starved. The more they looked into it, the more it seemed to be true. It made sense that he melted to the touch if he was sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego sighed and asked, "You okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five just shook his head and said, "I feel like shit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego snorted, nodded, and said, “Come on. Let's go." Five nodded. They wet down to the car and Diego made Five drink a bottle of Gatorade. Five then took out his phone, looking at the worried texts on his phone. He responded to them, trying to ease their concerns, and ended up in a battle about whether or not he should drink their “special coffee”, which Klaus ended up admitting it’s hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon but oh well. Five still got his “special coffee” in the end, they also decided to watch Tangled, Five’s favorite movie, when they got back and settled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Five and Diego got home, Five went upstairs to take a hot shower. After, he put on a grey hoodie that had the NASA logo, and some black sweatpants with blue fuzzy socks. He took the medicine that Vanya gave him. He walked downstairs after Klaus called him, saying “Fivey, your coffee is done.” He sat on the sofa and Klaus gave them their “special coffee”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone who was home was currently watching Tangled, followed by other Disney shows. At one point, Allison left to video chat, Claire. Vanya had to go back to her apartment because she had work late. Sissy took Harlem to Vanya’s apartment so they can sleep and so he doesn’t get sick. Eudora and Lila had missed movie night. Luther went to bed as he woke up way too early. Diego got called in to deal with a crazy man trying to kill people but promised to be back as soon as he can, “I have to go to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five whined and hugged even tighter, “No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon, and I’ll bring you some peanut butter cookies okay? Get some sleep okay buddy. I’ll be back before you notice.” Diego responded to the whine, trying his best to reassure him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And hey you still have me!” Klaus exclaimed. Five nodded, letting Diego go. Diego got up and left, saying he will be back soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five pouted so Klaus hugged him and Five melts to the touch, so Klaus starts to rock them and starts humming, Luling Five into a sleep-like state. After another episode of Duck tales, Klaus decided he’s better off taking Five to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fivey, hey come on, let’s go to your room to lay down, hmm?” Klaus says quietly, trying to not scare the half-asleep child. Five shook his head, leaning more onto Klaus who sighed and laid them down on the couch. Five curled into himself and put his head on Klaus’s chest, shivering. Klaus grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered Five, who sighed happily. Klaus watched The Misfits until midnight when Diego got back. “hey Di,” Klaus whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, are they doing any better?” Diego asked, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda? They still have a fever, and they didn’t eat anything yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we can wake them up, have them eat the cookies that I bought, and lay down in their bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus nodded, “Hey Five, it’s time to wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five groaned and blinked sleepily. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's get you in bed okay bud,” Diego said quietly. Five nodded and after a second put their arms up. Diego chuckled and picked Five up and took them to their room with Klaus following behind them with the cookies and some milk. Diego laid Five down on their bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five started to get comfortable to go to sleep but Klaus said, “Hey baby, why don’t you eat some of the cookies that Diego brought you and take some more meds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five nodded and ate slowly, drank the milk, and took the meds. After, they laid down, so Klaus and Diego started to leave. Five grabbed the edge of Diego's shirt, “Stay please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego sighed and sat with Five, who wraps their arm around Diego’s waist curling around him. Klaus looked at him with a silent question going between them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want help?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Diego smiled and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Good night,” Klaus said quietly, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego responded in the same tone, “Night,” and Klaus left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego grabbed his phone and got comfortable and stayed there till 2 am before being able to get out of the room without waking up Five. He took a shower and went to his room and went back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five woke up around 6 am and went to the living room, answered some of their friend’s texts asking if they're okay when Luther walked in. He was wearing a big tank top and some black sweats. “Hey Five, are you feeling better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Five responded with a slight smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I made you go to school,” Luther apologizes, rubbing his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’t worry. Do you want to join me? I’m watching Criminal Minds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Luther responded with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched until about 7 am when Allison came downstairs “Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi” Luther responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Alli” Five answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guy eaten breakfast?'' They both shook their heads so Allison motioned them to go to the kitchen, they followed her, she started to make breakfast while Luther and Five talked. Right as breakfast was finished, Klaus walks in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, good morning!” Klaus sat next to Five, “You feeling better?” Five nodded with a smile as Allison served them. They all sat there and talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later, Diego walked in, looking exhausted. Alli pointed to the food. He grabs some and sits on the other side of Five, “g’ morn’.” After a little while and some coffee, he looked more awake “You okay Five?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep I feel so much better,” Five said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing it’s Saturday. They were going to have a lot of fun today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading<br/>if you enjoyed plz leave a kudos<br/>and if you have any constructive criticism please comment <br/>:) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>